


Rána patří milencům

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	Rána patří milencům

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Opatrně otevřel oči. Neznámá místnost jej zmátla, ale po pár vteřinách si vzpomněl, že jsou zase na nějakém hotelu. Ale to jej ani moc nepřekvapilo, spíše jej zarazila váha, jež na něm tak trochu spočívala. Ne, že by to nebylo příjemné… To vážně ne, právě naopak. Sice se nacházel stále v běžném oblečení, ale ani s tělem, přitisknutým k sobě, mu horko nebylo.

 

To se však změnilo ve chvíli, kdy zjistil, kdo že na něm z poloviny leží. A jakým způsobem. Pohlédl vedle sebe a postupně si uvědomoval, jak má nohy propletené s Ondrovýma, jak se mu tiskne pánví k jeho boku, částí trupu leží na něm, částí na posteli a…

 

Zvláštně komfortně působil ten pravidelný dech, odrážející se mu od kůže na krku. Ondra měl obličej vyloženě zabořený do prostoru mezi Igorovým krkem a ramenem, tváří nejspíše nějak ležel na polštáři, ale nosem se jednoznačně Igora dotýkal, nasával jeho vůni, a jak sám vzápětí zjistil, nefalšovaně se k němu tisknul. To mu však Igor nemohl absolutně vyčítat, jelikož měl kolem jeho pasu obtočenou paži a sám si jej u sebe držel. Nejspíše celou noc, ačkoliv neměl tušení, jak v této poloze vůbec usnuli, respektive, jak se do ní dostali.

 

Znovu zavřel oči. Třeba, když usne a Ondra se pak probudí, tak prostě vstane a následně se o tomhle nezmíní, protože… protože tohle prostě chlapi nedělají a… celé by to mohlo být nepříjemné. Ale spánek jaksi nepřicházel. Možná to bylo tím, že nedokázal přestat myslet na to, jak skoro roztomile zaznělo Ondrovo povzdechnutí, když se k němu ještě více přitisknul, nosem se otřel o jeho krk… a ta paže, kterou přes něj měl jeho přítel majetnicky přehozenou. S dalším mírným pohybem si všiml, že se mu lehce vyhrnulo triko a Ondra se teď dotýkal přímo jeho kůže, dlaň širokou, prostě typicky mužskou a…

 

No, to snad není pravda, zatvářil se na moment Igor otráveně, protože jen z toho doteku a poznání, že Ondra dokonce sem tam zatnul prsty do jeho svalu, mu bylo ještě větší horko. A pak se Ondra opět zavrtěl a Igor překvapeně vytuhnul, když Ondra pohnul hlavou a tváří se regulérně přitisknul na jeho krk, cítil jeho strniště a taky… v hrudníku se mu něco sevřelo, z toho gesta, ač ve spánku, vyzařovala důvěra. Nemohl si být jistý, že Ondra ví, ke komu se tiskne, přesto jej to svým způsobem těšilo. Ani proto už neměl to srdce se ze sevření vymanit, i když o tom prve přemýšlel.

 

Zůstal ležet se zavřenýma očima, nechal se pohltit tím pocitem, tím teplem, jaké z Ondry vyzařovalo. Přestal dumat nad tím, že se k němu tiskne chlap, že je to jeho přítel, vnímal jen to, že takhle dobře si nepřipadal už dlouho, pozitivní emoce jej zalily a zanechaly uvolněného a se situací smířeného.

 

Mladší muž však právě zažíval takřka infarktovou situaci. V polospánku si uvědomoval, že se lepí na někoho, že tím někým je dokonce muž, ale později mu teprve k mozku pronikla myšlenka, o koho jde. Tu vůni znal, moc dobře znal… pohnul dlaní, snad aby se ubezpečil, že se to opravdu děje, že se jako klíště drží Igora, jenž… ne, nepochyboval o tom, že je vzhůru. Strávil s ním na pokoji tolik nocí, že dokázal spolehlivě odhadnout, zda Igor spí nebo ne.

 

Igor nespal, ale nikterak se od něj nesnažil odtáhnout, vyprostit se z objetí… jen tiše ležel a sám jej objímal. Možná čekal, že bude jeho přítel vyšilovat, že tohle přeci není na jevišti pro pobavení lidí, že tohle by se dít nemělo, ovšem pravý opak Ondru nebývale zasáhnul, a i přes určitou rozespalost, pocítil, jak se mu hrudníkem šíří příjemné teplo.

Ani nevěděl kdy, ale s jedním, hlubokým nádechem, s Igorovou vůní, s tím horkem kolem nich… přišlo prozatím jen nepatrné nutkání být Igorovi ještě blíž, aniž by se stihnul zarazit, pohnul dlaní na Igorově boku, vnímal jemnou kůži pod ní celou plochou.

 

Hladím ho, prolétlo mu zmatenou myslí, přičemž jen to pomyšlení mu přišlo natolik bizarní, že se přiměl okamžitě přestat, stalo se tak ovšem ve chvíli, kdy se jeho ruka zastavila tak, že místo na úrovni žeber, objímal Igora níže, paži položenou přes podbřišek, jenž… otřesení z vlny dalšího žáru se pokusil překrýt zavrtěním, jenž se pod jeho rukou zachvěl. Tohle už rozhodně nebylo jen přátelské objetí, zvláště když se k Igorovi tisknul slabinami, v nichž počínal cítit vibrace. Jestli kdy měl šanci nabýt v této pozici klidu, nyní ji už definitivně ztratil.

 

Igor jen bezmocně pozoroval, jak Ondrova dlaň sklouzla níže, jak moc jej jen ten pouhý dotek vyvedl z míry, jak šíleně jeho vlastní srdce tluče. Hlava mu to nebrala, nechápal, co se děje a co se od něj v takové situaci očekává, ale když mu Ondra tiše zafuněl do ucha a nosem se opět otřel o krk, vyloženě se k němu tulil... neuměl potlačit to zachvění v momentě, kdy se Ondrova ruka zastavila na úrovni slabin, protože… sakra, nevěděl proč!

 

Oči se mu samovolně obrátily v sloup, tohle… bylo to směšné, jak tady spolu leželi v teplém objetí, ale ani jeden se nechtěl pustit. Ne, to… nebylo přesné, pomyslel si. Nemohl si představit, že Ondra není vzhůru, už pár minut nespal, to na něm poznal, ale obával, strašně se obával toho, že tady nejde o to, že se nechtějí pustit. Ta potlačovaná myšlenka se dostala na povrch, zastihla jej nepřipraveného a zranitelného.

 

On sám totiž vůbec nic neudělal, protože to nechtěl uspěchat, nechtěl Ondru vyděsit a… zavření očí, stisknutí víček a pozvolné přijmutí téhle bizarní ranní reality… nechtěl jej odradit.

 

Věděl to, věděl, že se k němu Ondra ze strany tiskne, věděl, že v té oblasti se něco hýbe, věděl to… paže mu sjela z Ondrových zad níž, k jeho bedrům a snad i níž, ten tichý povzdech, který mladšímu muži unikl, Igora nanovo rozechvěl, opět jen bezmocně vnímající, jak se mu krev hrne do míst, kde by rozhodně neměla být, když se k vám tiskne druhý chlap.

 

V tom povzdechu byla úleva, ale také záchvěv očekávaní. Ondra už nepochyboval o tom, že NĚCO… něco chce a může mu to dát jen Igor, k němuž se zoufale lepí, drží se ho, a který svým dotekem ruky sjel k jeho zadku. Ještě se stále nacházel zcela ztracen v tom zjištění, takže byl poměrně zaskočen, když se Igor najednou vymrštil, jednu nohu z jejich propletených končetin pokrčil, aby se nad Ondrou nadzvednul, totéž provedl s loktem, načež mladší muž nad sebou spatřil dvě hnědé, emocemi zářící oči… zmatené, snad vyděšené, jejich pohled intenzivní, Ondra jen pootevřel ústa, potřeboval více kyslíku, ale na slova se nevzmohl.

 

Hleděl na svého přítele, ale před strachem, ano, strachem, že se Igor prostě sebere a nechá ho tady ležet samotného, jej chránila dlaň, svírající jeho bok, Igor si jej držel u sebe, neměl tendence ho pustit…

 

Jen jej ovládla potřeba vidět Ondrův výraz, když se jej dotýká, když jsou jejich těla tak blízko. Potřebovat se ujistit, že si nic nevykládá špatně, a stačil mu jediný pohled do těch šedých očí, z nichž sálající touha mu vlila do žil novou dávku vzrušení, rozlévající se až do konečků prstů, ale zejména do slabin, jimiž nebyl tak daleko od Ondrových.

 

"Jestli nechceš…" hledal mladší muž nějaké vhodné vyjádření, ale nedařilo se mu. Stačilo mu slyšet, jak nakřapnutě jeho hlas zněl, Igorovi muselo být jasné, že mu na jeho odpovědi hodně záleží, proto také ihned mírně zavrtěl hlavou.

 

"Nechci přestat," pronesl tak tiše, že se přes vlastní bušící srdce neslyšel, ale Ondra přikývnul, jenže… Igor nevěděl, co dělat, nervózně palcem přejel po kůži na Ondrově boku, triko se už vyhrnulo i jemu a těkal hnědýma očima mezi šedýma a Ondrovými rty, najednou se bál pokračovat, čemuž, jak se zdálo, jeho přítel rozuměl.

 

Sám byl pořád zmatený z toho, jak se vůbec do téhle pozice dostali, ale za nic na světě by nevyměnil ten pocit, mít rozpačitého Igora přitisknutého k sobě, zmítajícího se mezi rostoucím vzrušením a obavami… hnědé oči situací cele zaujaté. Musel něco udělat.

 

Opatrně, pomalu pozvedl ruku, svrchu uchopil tu Igorovu, jež mu doposud spočívala na boku, a posunul ji níže, tělem mu projel výboj, když spatřil, jak Igor pootevřel ústa a dech se mu zadrhnul v hrdle, jakmile se jeho dlaň octla na Ondrově vzrušení, cítil tu tvrdost přes hradbu látky, cítil její horkost, její… cítil tu opravdovost. Tohle se skutečně dělo, Ondra jej chtěl, hleděl na něj s touhou v šedých očích, což jako by spustilo nějaký program, najednou věděl, co se od něj čeká.

 

Přejel přes Ondrovu délku a v tu samou chvíli se sklonil, dotkl se rty těch Ondrových a znovu byl připraven o dech, tentokrát pocitem, že líbá Ondru… po zádech mu přeběhla husí kůže a horko zároveň, hrudník se mu sevřel, spodní část těla ovládla touha se více dotknout, hladit, třít se…

 

Ondrovy prsty se zabořily do šedivějících vlasů, když se hladově vrhnul na Igorova ústa, dlaň, doposud položenou na Igorově, obrátil vzhůru a přitisknul k tvrdému rozkroku svého přítele, čímž z něj vymámil uším lahodící hrdelní zvuk. Ten ale polaskal i jeho duši a ego, těšilo jej, že stačilo, aby se Igora dotýkal přes kalhoty a on mu znovu, tentokrát měkce zasténal do úst, hlavou mu prolétla myšlenka, že tohle by mělo trvat věčně.

 

Pak se mu ale Igor začal dobývat do kalhot, ale jelikož mu to dvakrát nešlo, Ondra se od něj najednou celý netrpělivý odtrhnul a pomohl mu, následně se nedokázal přimět, aby se podíval jinam než dolů, kde Igor vklouzl rukou pod jeho spodní prádlo a konečně sevřel jeho erekci v dlani, kůže na kůži… slyšel se zasténat, čelo si opřel i Igorovo rameno, cítil, jak mu druhý muž funí do vlasů, třásl se touhou a horkem, nechápal, proč je tak… neschopný čehokoliv jiného tak brzy, ale Igor… položil se znovu na záda, aby viděl do tváře svému příteli.

 

Igor na něj koukal, jen stěží věřil tomu, že se vážně dotýká Ondry tak intimně, že mu mladší muž přiráží do dlaně, že se na něj dívá s chtíčem zářícíma očima, pootevřenými ústy a sténá jeho jméno…

 

"Igore…" slyšel znovu… jen z toho hlasu, chraplavého a pro Ondru tak netypického tvrdnul snad ještě víc, otíral se o Ondrovu dlaň a musel se usmát, když se i jeho kalhoty vzápětí spustily níže, zachvěl se, když i jeho erekce se dostala do spárů Ondrovy ruky, sevření pevné a jisté, honil ho rychle, přesně jako on Ondru.

 

Hnědé oči hleděly do šedých, jejichž víčka se chvěla.

 

"Ondro," splynulo mu ze rtů trochu překvapeně, jelikož zkušenost mít mužskou ruku k dispozici, jež byla… jiná, silnější, větší… bralo mu to dech a nutilo chtít pořád víc a víc, Ondra nadšeně poslouchal ty mručivé zvuky, jež Igor vydával, dokud si jej nepřitáhl dolů, nepřitiskl své rty na ty jeho a o všechen kyslík jej definitivně neobral sám.

 

Ta náruživost, divokost, s jakou si Ondra bral jeho rty, to ještě nezažil… pocit strniště otírající se mu o tvář… sten, jenž jejich polibek utlumil a Ondrův třas… zanechal mezi nimi centimetrovou mezeru, aby se mohl nadechnout, načež Ondra viděl Igorův výraz, když mu ztuhnul každý sval v těle, kdy se pokojem rozlehl slastný sten a na dlaň mu dopadly prameny spermatu, výsledek toho, co se tady jednoho takřka běžného rána stalo. Igor se zavřenýma očima, ve tváři vepsanou nádhernou rozkoš, nedržící se ve zvukových projevech zpět… Ondrovi se ten obrázek vypálil do sítnice a stačil mu k tomu, aby naposled přirazil do Igorova pevného sevření a dostal se do stejného stavu jako on, v dlani svíral Igorovo rameno, prsty druhé ruky zatnul do stehna a nechal se zalít slastí a pocitem uvolnění.

 

Igor se snažil co nejrychleji rozkoukat, se stále splašeně bušícím srdcem se zaměřil na svého přítele, na jeho tvář a… byl sakra rád, že se tohle stalo. Všechno v těle mu říkalo, že to bylo dobře, protože vidět Ondru uvolněného, spokojeného a ty oči… ty šedé oči plné emocí… sklonil se a krátce políbil rudé rty, jež mu ochotně vyšly vstříc, jež ještě před chvíli sténaly jeho jméno.

 

Vyloženě se mu chtělo zamručet, když jej Ondra čistou rukou pohladil ve vlasech, hrudník se mu sevřel city, ačkoliv… ne, měl s tím počítat už od chvíle, kdy se rozhodl Ondru od sebe neodehnat, kdy setrval v jeho objetí.

 

"Tohle není konec," podělil se o svůj závěr s Ondrou, jakmile jeho rty pustil ze zajetí svých. Šedé oči nabyly vážnosti.

 

"Ale mohl…" spatřil, jak Ondra nervózně polknul, Igor si domyslel, že má obavy z toho, aby neřekl něco špatně, načež si sentiment našel cestu ven a Igor se přistihnul, jak svého přítele hladí po tváři. "mohl by to být začátek…?"

 

"Nevím… chtěl bys?" zajiskřily Igorovy oči rošťácky, koutky rtů se pohnuly směrem vzhůru.

 

Sebevědomí se Ondrovi rázem vrátilo, úsměv mu oplatil.

 

"Ale že to nebývá většinou natolik jednoduché, že? Tolik let nic a pak se jednou probudíme v objetí a skončíme…" pozvedl ruku, z níž si bůhví proč stále neotřel zasychající bílou tekutinu. "takhle?"

 

"Kdyby to byl jen úlet, předpokládám, že bych teď neměl nutkání ti říct, jak…" zarazil se Igor, jako by si uvědomil svou přílišnou upřímnost. Jenže Ondra se na něj díval zaujatě, zvědavě a s… s tím samým v očím, co on sám cítil uvnitř. "jak moc tě mám rád."

"A já bych ti, kdyby to byl úlet, řekl, jak moc teple tohle zní," přesunul obě ruce přes Igorův hrudník, byť efekt nebyl kvůli přítomnosti trika takový, jaký by chtěl, až k jeho krku. "Ale… neřeknu."

 

Ten drobný úsměv, jaký mu Igor věnoval… ten byl… všeříkající. Zasáhl jej hluboko, zasáhl jej cit v hnědých očích a zasáhl jej dotek, kterým jej Igor stále hladil po tváři. Igor si nemohl pomoct, šlo to tak snadno, jako by to tak prostě mělo být. Jako by k sobě patřili nejen jako přátele, ale i jako něco víc…

 

A tak se k tomu "něco víc" pod sebou opět sklonil a políbil Ondrův úsměv, smířil se s tím, že se cítí jako právě zamilovaný kluk, a oddal se přetrvávajícímu kouzlu onoho rána, jež ještě ani zdaleka nekončilo.


End file.
